


It's Right Through That Brick Wall

by ElectraCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: What if, instead of the Weasleys, it had been the Malfoys who helped Harry get to Platform 9 3/4?





	It's Right Through That Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story literal ages ago, and found it in a nostalgic dive into my old unpublished fics. Most of them were terrible but this one was okay, and it made me feel nice so I thought I'd post it. It's based on a prompt I saw somewhere, which I used as the summary as well: "what if, instead of the Weasleys, it had been the Malfoys who helped Harry get to Platform 9 3/4?" I meant to write a much longer fic to which this would be just the intro, but that never happened. I will leave that up to you, fellow fanfic writers, hoping that this silly little oneshot will inspire you <3
> 
> P.S.: The title is a quote from A Very Potter Sequel :P

“After all the times I did this as a child, I still find it ridiculous. There must have been more dignified ways to get to the platform. Running through the wall… I wonder who thought of it. Probably Dumbledore.”

 

The man who spoke was tall, dressed in prestigious purple robes, a walking stick tapping lightly on the ground as he walked. Pale blond locks were cascading down his back and a pair of ice blue eyes was scanning the crowd. Next to him walked a beautiful woman, almost as tall as himself and dressed in an elegant blue dress, her golden hair neatly tied in a pristine bun on top of her head. The man, obviously her husband, fixed his eyes a few meters ahead, his eyebrows twitching in acknowledgement of the person he had finally located.

 

“He’s over there, by the way. I’m sick of him wandering off all the time.”

 

“Stop complaining, Lucius,” said the woman. “What’s got into you today? Are you nervous?”

 

The man named Lucius scoffed.

 

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous? It isn’t  _ my _ first day at Hogwarts.”

 

The woman smiled.

 

“Well, yes, but it’s  _ Draco’s _ first day, and stop acting as if it doesn’t affect you.”

 

“It doesn’t affect me, Narcissa. Draco will be fine. I’m not worried at all.”

 

But he did seem a little worried.

 

The couple looked over to where they had located their son, an eleven-year-old with white-blond hair and icy blue eyes, almost identical to his father’s. He was talking to a scrawny little boy with glasses, dressed in old, tattered clothes, carrying a trunk and a cage with a majestic snowy owl.

 

“Oh look! Draco’s got himself a friend,” said Narcissa warmly.

 

“What  _ kind _ of a friend, though? Look at the state of his clothes,” muttered Lucius.

 

But his wife was already approaching the two boys, and so he followed her reluctantly.

 

“Draco! Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is the boy from Madam Malkin’s, mother, the one I told you about. It’s his first day at Hogwarts too!”

 

“Oh yes, I recall. How exciting! And what is your name, dear?”

 

“I’m Harry, ma’am. Harry Potter.”

 

Narcissa’s hands flew to her mouth in surprise. Her husband and son seemed equally astonished. She observed him closely, as if assessing him and deciding whether or not to believe him.

 

“Are you really?”

 

The boy nodded as Lucius lifted his cane and brought the silver handle, sculpted to resemble the head of a snake, close to the boy’s forehead.

 

“May I?” he said as he used the silver snake head to brush Harry’s hair to the side, revealing a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Draco gasped.

 

“Lucius, put that thing down!” his wife scolded him. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Narcissa Malfoy. This is my husband, Lucius, and this,” she said beckoning at her son, “is Draco.”

 

“Yeah, I heard you call him that. It’s a cool name. Sounds a bit like  _ dragon _ .”

 

“It  _ means _ dragon!” Draco pointed out excitedly.

 

Lucius Malfoy was glaring at Harry in distrust.

 

“And are you here all by yourself?” asked Narcissa Malfoy.

 

“Yes, ma’am. My aunt and uncle dropped me off but they’ve left now.”

 

“Well, then, do you know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“It’s quite simple, actually, you just have to run right through that brick wall.”

 

Harry looked at her in utter confusion, thinking that this woman, who was at first looking perfectly sane, had all of a sudden lost her mind.

 

“Here, Draco will show you. Come on, Draco, you go first!”

 

The boy gripped his trolley and pushed it forward, running through the brick wall. Contrary to what Harry expected, he didn’t crash on it, but instead vanished into it rather smoothly.

 

“Your turn now, Harry dear. We’ll come through right after you, alright?”

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy,” said the boy and pushed his own trolley through the wall, disappearing with it.

 

Lucius, who had been standing there the whole time, not speaking a word, finally turned to his wife.

 

“Cissa! Have you gone mad? What are you doing, making friends with Harry Potter?”

 

“Mad? No, Lucius, in fact I’m anything but mad. Don’t you see? This is a wonderful opportunity!”

 

“ _ Opportunity? _ It was because of this boy that we nearly lost  _ everything _ ! It is because of him that people are still suspicious of us!”

 

“You’re saying it yourself! We nearly lost everything, people are suspicious… We backed the wrong side, Lucius, and we were defeated. But think about it! The son of Lucius Malfoy, making friends with the Boy Who Lived! Imagine  _ that  _ plastered all over the front page of  _ The Daily Prophet _ ! Everything will be forgotten, all the doubt and suspicion will be swept away… Can’t you see it?”

 

Lucius tapped his chin with his index finger, evidently processing his wife’s suggestion, definitely interested but still not fully convinced.

 

“Besides,” continued Narcissa, “Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord, and as a baby nonetheless. For all we know, this boy could possess extraordinary magical abilities, powers far beyond those of common wizards. Isn’t it best that we maintain a friendly disposition towards him? And, well, he and Draco do seem to get along.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that. Merlin, Cissa, you’re a genius! What would I ever do without you?”

 

She chuckled. “Nothing, I expect. Let’s go now, or we won’t have time to say our goodbyes.”

 

And through the wall and onto the platform they went.

 

The place was bustling with witches and wizards of all ages, dragging around suitcases, chasing small animals, and chattering merrily. Harry and Draco were walking together, pushing their trolleys.

 

“See those two over there? They’re called Crabbe and Goyle,” said Draco, pointing to two thickset boys, one of them taller than the other, who were standing along one of the carriages, loading their trunks. “Our fathers are friends - sometimes their families visit us, sometimes we visit them… Neither is very bright, though. They don’t come up with any fun games to play, I always have to do all the thinking.”

 

Harry examined them.

 

“They remind me of my cousin, Dudley.”

 

“Your cousin? How old is he?”

 

“He’s our age.”

 

“And he’s not going to Hogwarts?”

 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had just caught up with the two boys.

 

“No, Dudley is a Muggle. My aunt and uncle too. I didn’t know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday, you know; they kept it from me.”

 

“Merlin’s beard,” exclaimed Narcissa, “so it is true then; Harry Potter was indeed being raised by Muggles! We hadn’t heard any news from you for a decade, Harry, and all sorts of rumours began to circulate… But I hadn’t dared to believe you were truly living with Muggles! You poor child!”

 

Lucius Malfoy looked positively disgusted.

 

“ _ Muggles _ ,” he murmured in utter contempt, “I can only imagine how dreadful it must have been for you, boy.”

 

“It was a nightmare, sir,” admitted Harry with a similar contemptuous expression, glad to see these people were sympathizing with him, but also suspecting that they didn’t quite understand the nature of his suffering; it was the absence of magic from his upbringing that had upset them.

 

The pale blond wizard was pleased at the boy’s answer, apparently thinking they shared the same views on how repulsive Muggles were. He glanced at the clock and turned to his son.

 

“Come on, Draco, give me that trolley. I’ll load your trunk for you, and you go find a compartment, alright?”

 

Narcissa gently placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders.

 

“Lucius, dear, do you think you could take little Harry’s trolley as well? I’m afraid he’ll have some trouble loading it all himself!”

 

Lucius was surprised at his wife’s request, but he obliged.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” said Harry with a smile.

 

When Draco’s father returned without their luggage, the train was beginning to fill up.

 

“Maybe we should board the train, mother,” suggested the blond boy.

 

“Yes, of course dear, of course you should.” Harry could tell that she was distressed. “Come here now, let me give you a kiss.” She firmly hugged Draco and kissed both of his cheeks - he went red from embarrassment. “Be a good boy, alright, Draco? I’ll be writing you very often, and I’ll be sending you all sorts of things from home, and I…”

 

“It’s alright, Narcissa, he’s not moving to a different continent,” her husband cut her off. “Goodbye, son,” he said and lightly kissed Draco’s forehead, “have a good first day. And a good first year.”

 

“Thanks, father. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye, darling,” his mother said through a few tears as the boys walked towards the train, “don’t forget to write!”

 

She took out a tissue and lightly dabbed her cheeks, her husband placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She suddenly appeared to remember something.

 

“Goodbye to you too, Harry dear! Have a nice time at Hogwarts!”

 

Harry didn’t expect her to address him; it gave him a wonderful warm feeling. He turned around and waved his hand at Draco’s parents, a big smile plastered on his face.


End file.
